A La Última Hora
by Michelle Anders
Summary: ¿Cómo era posible que se le haya olvidado que hoy era navidad? El regalo tenía que ser perfecto, algo que hablara por él en lugar de las incoherencias que su boca soltaría. El problema era: ¿qué comprarle?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Mis mejores deseos en estas fiestas.

Ya van unos cuantos años de que escribí una historia con temática de navidad y este año quise hacer una.

Espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.

* * *

"Lo siento joven," la vendedora dijo, "la última existencia que teníamos se la acaba de llevar ese muchacho."

Él volteó y miró a quien se refería la señorita. El bastardo le enseñó burlonamente la última pieza disponible. Ganas no le faltaban a él de sacarle el dedo.

"¿Y no la tiene en alguna otra sucursal?"

Preguntó realmente esperanzado. La señorita tecleó unas cuantas cosas mientras él aguardaba impaciente. Su pie no dejaba de golpear el suelo ni sus dedos dejaban de tocar la mesa.

"Están agotadas."

 _Mierda._

"Está bien, gracias." Y con eso salió de la tienda.

¿Cómo era posible que se le haya olvidado que hoy era navidad? Un día era 15 de diciembre y para cuando acordó ya era 24 en la madrugada. ¡Maldita sea!

Los regalos de los demás ya los había encontrado: el de Raven lo había comprado en una salida que tuvo al supermercado; el de Cyborg había sido un pedido a Tecnologías Wayne; el de Chico Bestia, un libro de cocina para vegetarianos, no era difícil de conseguir… ¿Y el de Starfire? Ese era el problema.

Él se había prometido que esta navidad iba a dar un pequeño paso en su relación, dándole una pista sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Esa pista iba a ser el regalo.

El estúpido regalo era lo que no encontraba.

Necesitaba algo perfecto, algo que hablara por él mejor que las incoherencias que su boca soltaría. Algo que le hiciera ver a ella que no estaba esperando en vano y que le diera un poco más de tiempo al 'tonto maravilla'.

Robin caminaba hasta la última parte del centro comercial que no había visitado. En esta área se encontraba una tienda de computadoras nuevas y usadas, una _sex shop_ –a la cual estaba totalmente seguro que no entraría-, un centro de fotografía y otros negocios que no parecían contener regalos de navidad.

"Pondré un recordatorio para una semana antes de navidad." Se dijo a sí mismo a regañadientes.

Frustrado, Robin se sentó en una banca enfrente del negocio de computadoras y de fotografía. Suspiró. ¿Por qué diablos se le tenía que haber olvidado? A esta hora todo ya estaba muy escogido y no todas las tiendas habían abierto. Sentía coraje hacia el tipo que le había ganado el regalo, y coraje hacia sí mismo… si no hubiera gastado tanto tiempo decidiendo si ir como Robin o Dick Grayson, podría haber ganado la pieza.

Maldita sea.

Robin pasó una mano por su pelo. ¿Alguna idea no podría llegar a su diminuta...?

" _Nadie podría ocupar tu lugar."_

La frase se le vino a la mente como rayo. Esta oración había sido una de las primeras demostraciones de afecto que le había demostrado a Starfire, cuando no tenía ni idea de que su amiga le estaba empezando a llamar la atención. Probablemente tenía debilidad por las pelirrojas…

Volvió su mirada hacia los dos negocios que tenía enfrente. Ambos se encontraban abiertos, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Se fijó en los marcos que la tienda de fotografía tenía en exhibición: había de distintos tamaños, materiales, colores, diseños, con y sin estampado. Una fotografía sería algo demasiado cliché.

El negocio de computadoras tenía varios modelos, desde laptops hasta de escritorio. Era claro que no le compraría una laptop, ya tenía una. Aparte, no cumpliría con lo que necesitaba comunicar. ¿También venderían tabletas? Quizás una de esas con un mensaje podría hacer el trabajo.

Sin ninguna otra idea en mente, el Chico Maravilla se puso de pie y entró al establecimiento. No había tantos clientes como en otros lugares, a lo cual le agradeció a todos los dioses. Con un poco de suerte todavía habría tabletas disponibles.

Se acercó a una vitrina y vio los modelos. Una blanca no estaría mal.

Robin buscó rápido a un empleado que estuviera desocupado. "Disculpe."

El joven volteó, "A sus órdenes."

"¿Todavía tienen de estas?" Robin señaló a la tableta que quería.

"Permítame."

Él tomó el nombre del modelo y se fue a la bodega para buscarla. Robin todavía no se sentía tan feliz con comprarle algo de tecnología a Starfire cuando quería que fuera algo más significativo, pero ya no tenía ni la más mínima idea para regalarle. Sus habilidades para las manualidades o la creatividad artística no eran tan buenas.

El empleado salió de la bodega con una caja en mano. "Aquí está. ¿Algo más que necesite?"

"No, gracias."

"Perfecto. Por acá puede pasar a pagar."

Robin caminó al mostrador, en donde otro empleado estaba. Él recibió la tableta de su compañero y la pasó por el checador de códigos. Al fondo alcanzó a ver que había una caja de cartón con varias pantallas, bocinas y teclados que al parecer ya no servían.

Inmediatamente se le vinieron los marcos que había visto en el otro aparador.

" _Nadie podría ocupar tu lugar."_

"¿Qué van a hacer con los teclados?" Robin preguntó. El empleado volteó a verlos.

"Ya no funcionan, los vamos a tirar."

"Cancele la tableta, quiero cuatro teclados blancos."

El joven detrás del mostrador hizo una cara de cuestionamiento. "Pero, ya no sir-"

"¿Cuánto por ellos?"

"Nada, puede llevárselos."

Él le dio los teclados a Robin en dos bolsas y salió del lugar, sólo para entrar al negocio de al lado. Vio la vitrina y sus ojos cayeron inmediatamente sobre un marco mate color fuscia con fondo del mismo color. Perfecto. Ya estaba más satisfecho con lo que le iba a regalar, y estaba casi seguro que a ella le encantaría.

Robin sonrió.

* * *

¿Cómo estuvo? Espero sus comentarios, y marquen cualquier error que vean. Todos estamos para ayudarnos y mejorar.

Esta historia va a ser de dos partes, ésta siendo la primera y la segunda será publicada el día 25 de diciembre, a más tardar el 26 por razones personales.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Love always and believe in yourself_

 **-M.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Tal como les dije, aquí está la continuación del primer capítulo.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.

* * *

' _A Starfire le favorecía su vestido verde.'_

' _Muy bien, Dick. Respira.'_

' _Se veía completamente hermosa.'_

' _1,2…'_

' _Sus curvas se marcaban a la perfección y ese gran trase-'_

' _¡Respira!'_

' _¡Ya hazlo!'_

' _Está bien. 1, 2… ¡3!'_

Robin tocó la puerta perteneciente a la habitación de la alienígena. Se escuchó "¡Un momento por favor!" desde su interior. Él movía impaciente el objeto entre sus manos.

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco. No era que estuviera a punto de declararle amor eterno, pero tampoco era algo que hiciera todos los días. Además, esperaba que le gustara su regalo, el cual acababa de terminar de hacer unas cuantas horas atrás. Nunca había hecho un obsequio a mano y sus habilidades para las manualidades no eran las mejores. Si tan solo hubiera recordado un día antes…

Sus pensamientos se fugaron cuando Starfire abrió la puerta e inmediatamente escondió el regalo detrás de él. Ella ya se había cambiado una camiseta rosa con un mini short rayado blanco con rosa. Gracias a la máscara, pudo observar por completo su atuendo, tratando a duras penas de no quedarse viendo a sus senos o a sus piernas. Malditas hormonas adolescentes.

"¡Robin!" exclamó la tamaraneana, "¿Qué te trae a mi habitación?"

"Uhh, ¿puedo pasar?" preguntó.

"¡Oh, claro! Pasa."

Robin entró al cuarto y se sentó en la cama. Miró a su lado y vio que Sedita estaba dormido en una versión miniatura de la cama de Starfire. Sólo rezaba para que esa larva mutante no se despertara y arruinara el momento.

La princesa tamaraniana se sentó a su lado. "¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

"Uhh sí," Robin le mostró el regalo y se lo entregó, "Feliz navidad, Star."

Ella se miraba confundida, "Gracias, pero, ¿qué los regalos no se abren hasta en la mañana?"

Él sonrió. "Quería dártelo antes. Además, es algo que prefiero que lo abras en privado."

"Tengo curiosidad." Dijo Starfire. Usando su 'mirada de perrito' y sonriéndole le preguntó, "¿Puedo abrirlo ya?"

Robin le sonrió. "Sí tú quieres."

"Está bien." Contestó ella regresándole la sonrisa.

El regalo era rectangular. No tan grande ni tan chiquito. Estaba envuelto en papel rojo con un moño verde, y traía una nota que decía _'¡Feliz navidad! De: Robin Para: Starfire'_. Colores navideños clásicos. Starfire no tenía idea de qué podría ser y estaba encantada por saber.

Con mucho cuidado, empezó a remover la cinta adhesiva de los laterales, tratando al papel como si fuera lo más delicado que hubiese. Por lo que podía ver en su lateral ya descubierta, era una caja lila. ¿Qué era? Estaba claro que esa era sólo la cubierta para algo, porque cuando movía el regalo para remover la cinta se escuchaba algo adentro.

"Creo que está muy bien pegado…" Dijo Starfire haciendo énfasis en 'muy'.

Robin se rió. "Probablemente me volví loco con la cinta."

Ella lo miró y se rió, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo. Robin se ponía más nervioso cada vez que ella quitaba un trozo de cinta del regalo. ¡¿Qué iba a decir?! No había ni practicado sus palabras para lo parecer un gran idiota. _'Eso es todo, Dick. Bravo.'_ Dios debía de tener un buen espectáculo cada vez que él se paraba enfrente de Starfire y balbuceaba como si no pudiera hablar.

La caja quedó al descubierto. Era lila y en su cara superior tenía su nombre. Starfire sonrió otra vez.

"¡Qué bonita, Robin!"

"Eso no es todo," reuniendo valor, continuó, "Ábrela."

Starfire abrió la caja y su rostro se iluminó por completo, llevándose los dedos a sus labios. En su interior había un marco completamente fuscia en acabado mate. Lo que la sorprendió fue lo que venía en el centro: una frase formada con teclas de un teclado de computadora. _'Nadie podría ocupar tú lugar.'_ ¿Acaso era lo que él le había…?

Ella sacó el marco y acarició el borde con sus dedos. "¿Tú hiciste esto?" Le preguntó.

"Sí," hizo una breve pausa y continuó, "Este año quería darte algo más significativo, ¿sabes? Algo que te hiciera recordar que eres un parte importante del equipo y también para mí."

 _Vas bien, Grayson._

Unas cuantas lágrimas se le comenzaron a formar en los ojos a Starfire y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para alejarlas. "Oh X'Hal, Robin, no sé qué decir… gracias."

"De nada." Él se puso de pie y extendiendo sus brazos dijo, "Feliz navidad, Star."

La tamaraniana lo imitó y lo abrazó. "Feliz navidad, Robin."

Su abrazo duró más de lo que un abrazo normal duraba. Ninguno de los dos quería soltarse, como si le fuera a pasar algo al otro si se llegaban a separar.

Ambos respiraron la esencia que el otro portaba. Robin pudo disfrutar del clásico olor a fresas frescas que ella siempre irradiaba, mientras que Starfire grababa en su memoria el olor de su perfume, a notas ahumadas de cuero y tabaco con una nota agradable de limón.

Al tiempo de separarse, los dos se miraban a los ojos. Starfire derramó una lágrima de felicidad, lo que hizo que Robin llevara su mano al rostro de ella y le secara la lágrima.

"Gracias." Ella dijo suavemente.

"No hay problema." Él le contestó, con su mano todavía en su rostro.

 _¡Hazlo, Grayson, hazlo!_

Sólo se le quedó viendo.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado." Bajó su mano, "Feliz navidad."

"Igualmente." Starfire le contestó sonriendo.

Él le sonrió y se fue apartando poco a poco, para luego llegar a la puerta y salir del cuarto. Una vez afuera, se llevó sus manos a su cabeza recargándose en la pared. ¡Le había gustado su regalo! Robin realmente no creía que fuera capaz de dormir por estar recordando cada una de las expresiones que su querida 'amiga' hacía. Y también imaginar cómo hubiera sido haberla besado en ese instante…

' _Para todo hay tiempo. Algún día pasará…'_

Robin volvió a sonreír por la milésima vez en esa noche. Para las próximas ocasiones se iba a tomar su tiempo escogiendo, pero siendo sincero, él se sentía muy orgulloso de su regalo hecho a la última hora.

* * *

¿Cómo estuvo? Como siempre, dejen sus comentarios sobre sus partes favoritas, cosas que cambiarían, errores ortográficos o gramaticales… todo es bienvenido.

Dios, hace años que no escribo una historia de más de un capítulo. Espero algún día escribir más de este tipo.

¡Espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad! ¡Gracias por leer!

 _Love always and believe in yourself._

 **\- M.A.**


End file.
